Vampire In Albion
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Silas, a renegade vampire and his faithful hobbe assistant are summoned by the king of Albion to rid his kingdom of unholy creatures. Silas also meets his friend and casual rival, Reaver. Humour and Adventure within.


Vampire In Albion

**An old world terror finds a new home in the realm of Albion, finally free from the hunters that attempt to claim his head as a trophy he can claw his way back to the top…..**

Chapter 1 - Priorities

_Diary of Silas Coleridge page 41_

_It has come to my attention that my supply of paper is beginning to grow lesser and lesser with each passing day, so I have put upon myself to use the last few pages for the accounts of my journey before I get more supplies._

_Out of the twenty crew members that started out on the passage from Darkwater to Bowerstone Im afraid to write that only half of the crew had the honour of being my catches. I can count myself lucky that the storm came along when it did and provided me the perfect opportunity to gain sustenance off those sailors and staging the incidents as accidents when they awoke as if they simply got knocked out or fainted, I endeavoured further to catch more of the none essential crew members but the storm died down after the first hour. I despair not as we are reaching journeys end and I feel as young as ever, probably due to the relative youth of my last five catches._

Silas closed up the thick binder book that he used as his diary and tucked it into the leather satchel he had fashioned himself. "Land ahead Captain!". Shouted the coxswain from the crows nest.

Silas rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Splendid." He muttered to himself as he took in the ambience of the sea air that put his mind at ease, soon as the ship got closer Silas could make out the regular hustle of the market place. "I must say, this town really sells itself."

The captain walked up behind Silas and smirked. "Thats thanks to the current monarch, he bailed out the economy, lowered the tax's, rebuilt everything and still managed to pay for an army to fight off the main enemy.

Silas raised an eyebrow and curved a smile. "Clearly he spares no expense, I just wondered what he called me here for?".

Silas then felt then edge of his coat being pulled, he looked down and smiled at the creature trying to get his attention. "What do you need Barick?". Silas asked the creature.

The captain looked with an air of fear at the creature, Silas looked confused. "What is the matter, do you not like Hobbes?."

The captain shook his head. "In these parts they aren't the most friendly creatures."

Silas laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "Such toddle, Balrick is an exceptional assistant and dear friend and even though I only understand him we make quite a team."

"Blaaaarach!" Balrick yelled as he handed a scroll to Silas.

"Indeed Balrick but no need to be so brash we will be landing soon." Silas laughed as he put the scroll away in his satchel. Soon the ship was coming slowly into the docks.

Silas nonchalantly jumped off the ship as it slowly pulled into the bowerstone docks, the mysterious man smiled as he saw a stand selling cured and raw meats, he walked up and placed four gold coins in the traders hand. "Two of your bloodiest cuts of fine meat."

The trader smiled. "Certainly my good man." He took the two slabs of dripping meat and began to wrap them in paper. Silas quietly held up a hand to stop him wrapping.

"That wont be necessary." Silas said smoothly as he took the meat in his hands and began to eat one piece and handed the other to Barlick as they walked away from the shocked trader. Silas made sure he savoured every last drop of blood from the raw meat as he wasn't sure how often an opportunity to hunt would be especially in a town that was crowded during the day and night time. "Bollocks." Silas cursed under his breath as he realised how irritating that would be, still the meat was delicious and Balrick seemed to agree.

As Silas walked around the marketplace he noticed a recurring symbol appearing on several products it had two r's reflecting on each other and at the bottom it read.

**Reaver Industries**

Silas squinted his eyes in deep thought. "Where have I heard of that name before? It sounds vague and somewhat familiar." Silas then soon shrugged and continued onto Fairfax castle. "I'll remember in good time." He reassured himself as he walked down the cobbled roads to the castle.

"Bleagggh Braggle!" Balrick squeaked.

Silas frowned. "Well said, but we shouldn't let our guard down. A pale looking man and a hobbe are never a common sight anywhere."

**Fairfax Castle**

A guard ran up the throne with a worried and slightly flabbergasted look melted into his face, he saluted and stood up straight. "My liege there is a pale looking man and a hobbe are here to see you, they claim to have an appointment."

The King frowned. "I remember sending for the pale man but a hobbe? Send them in please."

An array of trumpets sounded loudly as the royal court witnessed a regal dressed gentlemen followed by an equally attired hobbe. Everyone gasped and the guards lifted their rifles, Silas wiggled in annoyance. "Id advise you to get your guards to rethink their stance."

The king lifted his hand. "At ease men." They immediately stood down. "I hope you will forgive me, a tame hobbe is a seldom seen sight in Albion.

"Guackmollley." Balrick muttered. Silas glared at his scribe.

"Balrick, simmer down." Silas then turned back to the king. "Ah Alistair Carson always a pleasure and never a chore." Both Silas and Balrick bowed in honour of the king and his court.

The king smiled. "Likewise gentlemen, I would like to introduce our civilian liaison, Page." The woman stood to the left of the king bowed. "And the head of the industrial sector, Reaver." The regal looking gentleman with the tall top hat was barely paying attention until he noticed Silas and he stood from his seat.

"Silas!" Reaver said half annoyed.

Silas formed a tilted grin. "Ah Reavie, a pleasure too."

The king raised an eyebrow. "You two have met before?".

Reaver sighed as he sat back down. "Lets just say we have inconvenienced each other at several intervals during our own existence."

Silas laughed as he accepted another scroll from Balrick. "You just cant get over the monkey incident can you?". Even the king had to admit, he had never seen Reaver this angry after that sentence.

"Id shoot you dead if it weren't for your power." Reaver said casually, his fingers stroking the hilt of his pistol.

"Likewise." Silas retorted. "But for now, as always we are at an impasse, besides what do you care? You have the laid back attitude thats so overwhelming even one of the tree rutters from Mourningwood would think you were taking it too far."

Reaver chuckled as he laid back in his chair. "Has the king told you what your here for my friend?".

The king then leaned forward. "I wish to make use of your abilities, if you will allow this we require you to rid Albion of several dangerous creatures."

Silas looked over to Page and bowed. "Im all yours." She just huffed and looked away.

Reaver then smirked as he noticed Balrick standing next to Silas. "Might tame myself a hobbe, seems like a useful little chap."

Silas looked down to Balrick and smiled. "Reaver you and I both know you wouldn't have the patience to tame and train a hobbe, even now Balrick only speaks a small amount of English."

"He's…. Roight." Balrick chirped out as he continued to write.

The king smiled. "I do find that most extraordinary. Even Page nodded in agreement. "But I must insist one thing, I am well aware of your vampirism, I do not want you harming any of my subjects."

Silas bowed. "As you wish, your majesty, but know I never kill my catches I merely just drain them of a small amount of blood."

Reaver just scoffed. "Whats the fun in that if you let them live?"

The pale man shook my head. "Firstly I don't get caught, Secondly I don't get unwanted attention from hunters and there is no third reason because the other two were so formidable."

Reaver sipped his chalice of wine and leaned forward. "Dear Silas must you take so long to say nothing at all?".

Silas ignored Reaver and turned back to the king. "You may take up residence in the castle until the first contract is ready, I will also prepare a room for your scribe."

Silas and Balrick bowed as they made their way out of the throne to get settled in to their new residence in castle Fairfax…


End file.
